Cursed
by Cloudtail07
Summary: This is just your typical story about cat eating zombies, that's the best way I know how to explain it. Anyways, Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does*_

_Oh, yea, one more thing, this is my feeble attempt at a horror. I'm not good writing horror stories just so you know._

* * *

Prologue

The light brown she-cat crouched behind a bush, watching. Several things, were making low moaning noises, and when they walked, you could hear a thug, thug, thug, as their paws dragged the ground. The scent of death was around everywhere, with a last glance out of the bush, the she-cat slipped off while they were distracted. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, most of her clan mates had been killed by these, these things. She shook her head to clear it, wondering how many of her clanmates were alive. She hadn't seen her sister, father or mother yet, or her kits. She looked around again.

"Leafpool!" A voice called from the distance.

She spun around to see a ginger she-cat running towards her. "Squirrelflight, you're okay!" She purred.

"Leafpool, Squirrelflight, this way!" A dark tabby called, running past them. "Hurry!"

The sisters exchanged a quick glance, then followed. "Brambleclaw, wait!" They both called, hurrying after him.

They heard pawsteps behind them, and glanced back to see a white tom, a white she-cat with ginger patches, and another white she-cat hurring after them. "Wait for us!"

They hurried into an old abandoned two-leg nest, then climbed to a higher floor. "I don't think they can get us now." Leafpool whispered, panting.

Brambleclaw nodded. "Cloudtail, is their anymore survivors?"

Cloudtail shrug. "We didn't see anyone else."

"Will they know to find us here?" The white she-cat asked, giving her mother a few gentle licks.

Brambleclaw just glanced at the she-cat who spoke. "Well, Whitewing, I don't know." He answered truthfully, then he glanced around. "Where's your daughters at?"

Whitewing glanced at her paws, sorrow filling her gaze.

"They didn't make it out." The other she-cat spoke up, giving her daughter a quick lick.

"I'm so sorry, Whitewing." Leafpool said quickly.

Squirrelflight nodded. "I'm sorry to."

"We have to find a way to beat those...those whatever they are!" Cloudtail hissed, lashing his tail furiously, then when he noticed that he was scaring his mate, he slid closer to her. "Don't worry, Brightheart, I'll protect you. And Whitewing."

Then they heard someone coming up to the higher floor where they were, each cat braced theirselves ready for an attack.

A silver gray tom pushed his way up to where they are followed by a brown tabby and a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks.

Leafpool gasped. "Jayfeather, you made it!" She exclaimed, hurring towards him.

Squirrelflight smiled. "Dustpelt, Ferncloud, I'm glad you could make it." Then she lowered her voice. "How about Firestar and Sandstorm?"

Dustpelt shook his head. "Sandstorm's already one of them, and Firestar had several on top of him, he wanted us to just save ourselves."

Ferncloud nodded. "So we got Jayfeather and hurried off." Her gaze darkened. "But we lost several warriors."

"We'll sleep here for tonight, and then we'll attempt to leave in the morning after we've all rested." Brambleclaw suggested.

Everybody nodded at that, then curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

Now, review, tell me how bad I am with horror stories. Go on, you know you want to, but like always flames are not wanted. If I receive a flame then Brokenstar will haunt your dreams. Kidding. Anyways, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does.

I would like to thank:

Pale-eye-Thanks for the review! Reviews mean alot to me, they're the only things that keep stories alive.

spottedfire-star-I'd like to start off by saying, thanks for the review, I hope this chapter is better than the prologue, I always try to please the people who comment.

I'll try to update this as much as I can, but no promises. I don't know whose POV this is in, it like jumps from Leafpool to Brambleclaw...oops. Oh, well. I hope you find this chapter entertaining, maybe creepy or scary.

* * *

Chapt. 1

Leafpool quickly sat up when she heard the sound, low moaning sounds getting closer and closer, she nudged her sister. "Squirrelflight, wake up. I think they are coming."

Squirrelflight lifted her head up, perking her ears to listen. "Leafpool, you're right. Everybody, get up, we have to escape now, they are coming!"

Brambleclaw shot to his paws.

Leafpool glanced around at the other survivors. Cloudtail was nudging Brightheart to her paws, Whitewing was standing beside Jayfeather, ready to help him, Dustpelt and Ferncloud were slowly rising to their paws. She shook her head as if to clear it. "We have to get to the other clans to see who else is still alive, surely cats from every clan has survived."

Brambleclaw nodded. "You're right." He perked his ears. "Let's get are coming, but I think we can get away from them if we run fast enough."

"They are slow." Cloudtail put in.

Leafpool exchanged a glance with Squirrelflight, then glanced at Brambleclaw. "When are we leaving?"

"Right now." Brambleclaw answered, glancing around at each survivor. "Okay, cats of Thunderclan. We are about to be in the most danger we've ever been in before, so I say good luck to each of us, no matter what happens, Thunderclan will always survive." He turned away from them, and led the way back to the lower floor of the twoleg nest. "Let's go!" He said, signaling with his tail.

Leafpool followed, keeping an eye on Jayfeather, she sighed with relief when she noticed Dustpelt and Whitewing helping him.

The stench of death filled their nostrils as they went out into the open, and headed towards Shadowclan territory.

"How will we know where to find the other survivors?" Squirrelflight called, glancing around.

Brambleclaw just shrug, but didn't say anything.

They crossed the border, but the air still reeked of death.

A bush in front of them quivered, the cats stopped, and glanced at it, getting ready to fight if need be. Tawnypelt stepped out, with Blackstar behind her, and Littlecloud.

Blackstar bristled, but then forced his fur to lie flat. "You the last survivors of ThunderClan?"

Brambleclaw nodded. "Yea, anybody else from Shadowclan?"

Tawnypelt shook her head. "We are the only ones." She said, choking back a wail of despair.

"Travel with us." Squirrelflight offered. "We are on our way to Windclan and Riverclan to gather the last survivors."

"Don't bother going to WindClan." A voice rasped behind them. "There is no body there but us."

Leafpool glanced behind them to see Onestar, Crowfeather, Heathertail and Tornear.

"RiverClan doesn't have much left either." Replied another voice. Along with the WindClan cats, there was Reedfeather, Mothwing, and Willowshine.

Brambleclaw sighed. "So this is all the survivors left."

Squirrelflight glanced at her paws, then the stench of death grew stronger and the moaning got louder.

"Come on, we have to go." Brambleclaw said quickly. "If we don't, we'll be just like them."

Leafpool flattened her ears.

With a flick of the tail, he led his patrol through Shadowclan territory, with the other clans following quickly behind, they broke into a run.

Somewhere up ahead, they heard a low moaning sound.

"Keep running, we're almost out of here!" Brambleclaw called over his shoulder.

Leafpool felt her heart began to race, it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

The living cats had to stop running, cause ahead of them, at the edge of ShadowClan territory, was them things, roaming about, moaning, dragging their paws.

Squirrelflight stared wide-eyed. "How do we get passed them?" She whispered.

Brambleclaw just stared at them, trying to form a plan in his head. "Well...they haven't scented us here...yet." He glanced over at Blackstar. "You don't like taking orders from ThunderClan, so we could sure use some ideas from you."

Blackstar hissed, then stalked to the front of the group to stand nose to nose with Brambleclaw. "I say, we...we..." he glanced around guiltily. "I have no plan."

Brambleclaw sighed.

"Maybe we can help." A voice called behind them.

Leafpool gasped. "Lionblaze! You're okay!"

When Brambleclaw glanced to the new comers, he saw Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Ivypool standing there, they had cuts and scratches on them, but they were okay.

"Dovewing! Ivypool!" Whitewing hurried over to her daughters. "You're both okay!"

"They maybe okay...but we're not." Crowfeather spoke up. "We've been spotted."

Brambleclaw turned his attention back to the moaners, they were hobbling towards them.

* * *

Was it scary enough for ya? Prob. not? Well, comment anyways and lemme know.


End file.
